Exotic Love
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: No one is allowed into the Dancer's chambers except for Pharaoh Atem. What's he going to do when he catches Yugi, his best friend and secret love, in there? Why was he in there in the first place and what punishment is he going to get? AxY Not Anzu Lemon!
1. Surprises

New story. This is going to be a three chapter one shot. I hope you all like it!

Enjoy and see you at the bottom!

* * *

Exotic Love

Surprises

The young Pharaoh Atem sat on his throne tapping his fingers impatiently. He had sat through so many complaints, requests, people seeking advice, and those people who attempted to gain his favor. He hated those people. They were more selfish than the complainers. Every single time one of them would enter, he would groan quietly. Not to mention, his butt was getting sore, despite all of the pillows he had. The throne was made out of solid gold, which made no sense to the Pharaoh, and the first time he sat on it after his father died, he had actually stopped everything and ordered a dozen pillows. Shimon, his oldest advisor, tried to scold him, but he merely waved the old man off and proceeded with the activities. And now, several years later, it was common sight to see him rearranging them to get comfortable. Right now he was getting annoyed with both the pillows and the fool in front of him. The man had brought two dance girls and had offered not only a dance for him, but to give him the girls as well. Atem had granted the dance, but only because he was bored out of his mind. That too grew tiring. After the dance ended, he motioned the girls to follow a servant, who would tell them about their new roles as maids. Atem kept no harem, and the only dancers were the ones he had handpicked himself. He had picked them, not because of their looks, but because of their skill. Some of the ugliest women were the best dancers in the group. He sighed as he motioned for his cousin, and closest advisor, to approach him.

"How many are left?" he asked.

Seth bent down and whispered, "Well, there are two more complainers, and three more dance groups."

Atem groaned. _Why did life have to be so tortuous?_ _I could be with Yugi right now…_

Yugi was a slave boy in the palace. Well, he was more like a servant and the Pharaoh's closest friend. The two boys had grown up together. They looked so eerily similar, but their personalities were stark contrasts. Both boys had the same tri-colored spiky hair. They both had ebony bases and blonde bangs, but that's where it ended. Yugi had amethyst tipped hair, while his own was crimson. He had sharp eyes that were a deep burgundy color. Yugi had wide eyes that perfectly matched his amethyst hair. Yugi was also a head shorter than him, making him look like a 12 year old, despite being 17. The two had become fast friends when they were little, and as they grew older, the bond only strengthened. Their personalities, however, were complete opposites. Atem was serious, silent and sometimes harsh when needed to be. Yugi was carefree, chatty, and kind to everyone he met. Atem had no idea how the boy had managed to grow up with that kind of personality in their environment.

When his father had died, Yugi was the only one he would let come near him. Everyone else tried to comfort him, saying comforting words and baseless promises. Only Yugi had told him the truth, and had only promised to stay by his side for as long as he needed him. Atem didn't want to be told that it was okay, that everything was going to be fine. And Yugi had respected that. Instead, the younger one had told him that it wasn't okay. That it was going to hurt, and it was going to be hell for the next few months, but that no matter what Atem felt, he wasn't going to leave him. And he didn't. During the entire time that Atem was grieving, Yugi had stayed by his side no matter where he went. For that, Atem was grateful. Right now he was wondering where the little one went. Yugi usually was in the throne room all day, sitting with the servants. He claimed that it allowed him to keep an eye on the young Pharaoh.

Atem sighed and prayed to every god he knew to end the day quickly.

_A frustrating hour later…_

Atem and Seth walked down a corridor of the palace deep in discussion. The last man that came through had complained that his village was short on grain. Seth had wanted to send him away with 50 bags of grain, but Atem had given the man 100. Seth argued that if he kept giving away so much, then their own stores would become short. Atem argued that they were one of the biggest cities in Egypt. There would be plenty of grain for the dry seasons. Plus, he argued, he was getting more and more each day in gifts from other cities and villages. They could afford to spare 100 bags. A commotion down one of the hallways caught their attention, and they quickly went to investigate.

"I swear, I've done nothing wrong!" a small boy with spiky hair claimed.

Two burly guards pulled the small boy from inside a doorway and gave him a harsh shove. With a cry, he fell to the floor. One of the guards pulled him up roughly by his collar and snarled, "Off to the dungeons with you."

"No, please, you don't understand!" he pleaded.

Atem and Seto rounded the corner and the Pharaoh's eyes widened before he ran over to the trio.

"Release him at once!"

The two guards wheeled around and upon seeing the Pharaoh, immediately fell to their knees and bowed. The one guard pulled the boy down with him, forcing him into a bow.

"I said release him!" Atem snarled and pulled the boy away from them and proceeded to run his hands over the boy's body to check and see if he was okay, "Are you alright, Yugi?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Pharaoh," Yugi said with a small smile that made Atem's heart melt.

Atem pushed him over to Seth and turned to face the guards, "What's going on here?"

"My Pharaoh," the one guard that had pulled Yugi down replied, "We caught him in the dancer's chambers, sire."

Atem's eyes narrowed and he turned to face Yugi, who refused to look into his eyes. He walked over to the boy and lifted his face up, "Is this true, Yugi?"

Yugi's eyes teared up as he stared into angry crimson and whispered, "Yes."

Atem searched Yugi's eyes for a moment before releasing his chin, "Why? You know it's forbidden to anyone other than me."

Yugi looked at the floor and shut his eyes tightly to prevent the tears from escaping, "I… I…"

"I think I can help with that," a voice said from their right.

Two beautiful women, both with flowing red hair stepped up to the group. The woman that had spoken had brown eyes and stood slightly shorter than her companion. She wore loose pants that ended in gold bracelets at her ankles. A tunic type shirt that left one side of her stomach exposed snugly wrapped itself around her frame. Several bracelets and rings covered her wrists and fingers. Her partner had the same red hair, but had striking green eyes. She wore an outfit similar to the other woman's, except for color.

"Serena, Wynter," Atem nodded.

"Hello, my Pharaoh," Serena replied with a small nod, "Perhaps I can explain why Yugi was in our chambers."

Atem turned to them and studied the two best dancers in the palace. He motioned for her to continue.

"You see he was…" she started.

"No! Please!" Yugi cried as he fled over to her side and grabbed onto her, "Please, don't!"

"Yugi," she said calmly as she pulled the small boy into a hug, "He was bound to find out soon or later."

"But not like this," he whispered as hugged her.

"It doesn't matter, now, does it?" she asked as she pulled back from him, "The cat's been let out of the bag."

She pushed him over to Wynter, who immediately wrapped him into a hug. She started to whisper meaningless fluff to calm him.

Atem watched the entire interaction with confusion lurking in the depths of his eyes. _What could he possibly not want me to know?_

Serena gave him a small, secretive smile and walked closer to him, "He wanted to learn how to dance, Your Highness."

Atem tilted his head and stared at her, "Why?"

An amused smile graced her lips and she too tilted her head to the side as she studied him. She knew his reaction to her next words was going to be amusing, "He wanted to learn how to dance for _you_, my Pharaoh."

Confused scarlet widened in shock. His gaze flickered over to the boy he had considered his most trusted friend, and secret crush. He could see the blush that had wound its way onto the other's face. Beside him he heard Seth cough in order to cover up his laughter at his reaction. Serena herself was attempting to stifle her own laughter. The shock wore off and Atem closed his eyes as he placed a hand over his mouth to cover the grin that was growing. He couldn't cover the amusement that filled his eyes, however, as he looked over at Serena. His grin turned into a smirk as a wonderfully wicked idea popped into his head.

"Oh, no," Serena whispered as her own eyes widened.

"What?" he asked.

"Atem, I know you. I know that smirk," she said with a slight admonishing tone, "I know you're up to something."

He ignored her and turned to Yugi and Wynter. He fought off the smirk that played at his lips in order to attempt to appear angry, "Yugi. Despite of the new information I just heard, you still have to be punished."

Yugi turned in Wynter's arms and winced under the harsh glare that Atem was giving him. He lowered his eyes to the floor as he tried to get his ever threatening tears to go away.

"Your punishment will be…"

* * *

*Smirks* I know, cruel right?

Jaa!


	2. Punishment

So here's the next chapter! You get to find out what Yugi's punishment is!

I hope you like it!

Enjoy! (Oh and I don't own Yugioh. Wish I did.

* * *

Punishment

"Your punishment will be you will have to dance for me in a week."

Startled amethyst shot up to stare into challenging crimson laced with desire. Yugi blushed at the searing gaze that Atem had fixed him with. His knees went weak, and if it weren't for Wynter, he would have crashed to the floor. He felt himself nodding, just barely realizing that he had just sealed his fate.

The smirk on Atem's lips grew as he watched Yugi nod in agreement. He turned to Serena and grinned, "I trust you to teach him everything you can?"

"Oh, don't worry, Pharaoh," she said with a smirk that matched his, "He'll be more than ready."

He nodded, "Good."

He turned, motioned for the two guards and Seth to follow him.

Serena turned to the two and grinned, "Well, Yugi, what do you think of that?"

Yugi stared dazedly after the Pharaoh. He had fallen in love with his childhood friend long ago, and was hoping to express his feeling with a dance, but he never imagined it would be like this.

"Yugi," Serena said, "Yugi. YugiYugiYugiYugiYugiYugi. YUGI!"

Said boy snapped out of his daze, "Huh?"

"I asked you what you thought of that?" she replied.

He pulled himself out of Wynter's arms and sank down to the floor, "I'm shocked."

"You should have seen his face when I told him," she said as she sat down next to him, "He looked like a little kid that had been told they just won a giant chocolate bar."

Yugi buried his face in his hands and groaned, "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to practice. You're going to learn how to dance and you are going to dance for him next week," Wynter said suddenly.

Yugi looked up at her, his gaze fearful, "What if I mess up?"

She smiled and leaned down to place a hand on his shoulder, "Yugi, based on the _very_ heated gaze he just gave you, I'm sure you could be the worst dancer in history and he'd still love it."

Yugi buried his face into his hands again and blushed ten different colors, "Thanks."

"But you won't be the worst dancer. Not when you have the entire dance group teaching you. By the time we get done, you'll be dancing so wonderfully, it'll seem like you've been dancing all of your life," Serena said as she stood up and pulled him up with her.

"I hope so," he whispered.

_A few days later…_

"Again!"

Yugi panted as he attempted to pull off a complicated dance move. He had been trying several days to get it right, and every time he had either fallen, stumbled, or skipped some part of the move that was crucial. He flipped backwards as he entered the move again. He had to flip backwards, spin three times, go down into a split, jump back up and flip himself forward again. So far every time he attempted to spin, he would get dizzy and collapse, and this attempt was no different. He laid on the floor, catching his breath as a blonde with purple eyes bent over him.

"Seriously, Yugi, I know you can do this," she said, "You've managed to master every other move we've taught you."

"I know, Mai, but this one is so hard," he panted, "I just can't seem to get it right."

"Don't worry, Yugi," another girl named Tea said, "You'll get it. You just need a little more practice."

"How much more practice can I do?" he snarled suddenly. He stood up and paced in front of the group, "I've got two days left. I'm running out of time."

Serena and Mai gave each other a quick glance. Mai nodded and conceded the floor to the older dancer. Serena stepped away from the group and began dancing. Yugi stopped pacing as he watched her twist and sway. She twisted and turned in a way so gracefully that it made her body appear to be liquid. She turned to him and with a twirl, held out a hand to him.

"Dance with me."

Yugi smiled and took her hand as the two began to dance. They twirled, twisted and bounced together for a few moments before they split apart. The group started to clap and the two increased their speeds. They started to shimmy their hips as they shared a quick nod. At the same time, they clapped their hands and back flipped. Yugi closed his eyes as he landed and started to spin around. He let himself go and just felt the moves. He slid effortlessly into a split before hopping back up and flipping himself forward. Just as the clapping stopped, both of them brought their hands up above their heads, palms out. Yugi panted, a huge smile gracing his lips. The group clapped and cheered as he dropped his arms and sagged down to the floor. Serena sat down onto the floor heavily as she also panted.

"Well… that was…" she said, "Exhilarating."

Yugi merely nodded in agreement, too stunned that he had actually completed the move to do anything more than stare at the floor. Slowly the group of dancers dispersed, leaving him alone with Serena and Wynter.

"You're ready," Wynter said, "Shall I tell the Pharaoh?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, not yet. I want to practice the routine a few more times before I actually perform it."

The two girls nodded and Wynter helped the two of them up. They started to practice his routine, and Yugi felt all nervousness drift away. He knew he could do this. Or at least he hoped he could. The next two days passed by in a flash, and before Yugi knew it, he was already dressed and ready to go into the throne room for his debut. The girls had arranged it so that way Atem had no clue that he was going to dance for him today. Seth had been coerced into making Atem believe that it was just another person with a group of dancers. Yugi smoothed his palms over the pants of his outfit as he sent a silent plea to every Egyptian god, begging them to not let him mess up. Serena announced that it was time, and Yugi took a shaky breath. _I hope this goes alright._

_The throne room…_

Atem sighed and rested his chin on his hand. His mind kept wandering to Yugi. It had been a week, and yet no word from the dance group. He was excited to see what the little one was going to do, and it had been on his mind every day so far. He would space out from time to time as he would imagine Yugi dancing. He was careful to not daydream in front of others, because it often brought on more _erotic_ thoughts. He sighed again and pulled his mind away from his thoughts as the next group was announced. It was the last group of the day and it was ironically another group of dancers. He was half tempted to just tell them to go away, but he knew that it wasn't going to help relations much, so he dealt with it.

Yugi took a deep breath as they were announced. He moved forward with the rest of the group and the last thought that went through his mind was: _no turning back now._

Atem sat up quickly as the first of the dancers entered the room. Those were his dancers! Which meant…

A group of the dancers twirled around together. They stayed in a circle, close to each other as they moved to the center of the throne room. They twirled one last time and then stopped with their arms up in the air. Atem sat back into the throne and gazed curiously at the group. Serena was in front and she shot him a small smile before falling to her knees. The rest of the circle mimicked her actions and fell to the ground. As each girl fell away, Yugi was revealed in the middle, standing with his arms straight up, palms out. His eyes immediately locked with fiery crimson. Atem's mouth dropped. Yugi was dressed in the most beautiful outfit. He wore a deep purple skirt that flowed down to his ankles. Wrapped around them were silver ankle bracelets. He wore no shirt. Several beautiful necklaces wrapped around his throat. The same type of bracelets that were on his ankles circled his wrists. He gave the Pharaoh a seductive look and began to move. He bent his right leg and put all of his weight on it as he kept his hands up in the air. His left leg was straight out behind him as he began to rock his upper body back and forth, making it look almost like he was bowing. The girls around him fell away as he twisted and twirled towards the Pharaoh. He stopped twirling and started to shimmy his shoulders back and forth as he walked forward. The girls began to dance behind him. They were there in case anything went wrong, but Yugi was the main focus of the dance.

Yugi twirled, twisted, bounced and hopped as he danced through many different moves. The music slowed down and Yugi slowed his movements. He started to move his arms so that they appeared to look like waves. After a moment, he began to sway with his arms. All of a sudden the music went faster and Yugi spun and pulled out a scarf that was the same color as his pants. As he moved, the scarf twisted around his body like a second skin. Yugi hopped back away from the throne and Serena joined him. The two danced together as the music picked up tempo. They whirled around and around faster and then stopped. They looked at each other and nodded as they sprung back into a flip. They landed gracefully and spun around three times, the scarf flaring out. He dropped into a split and then immediately leapt back put into the front flip. He spun again and threw the scarf at Atem, who caught it and curled it around his fingers, an amused look crossing his face. The music slowed for a final time and Yugi stopped and started to roll his stomach. He turned his head and shot Atem another seductive glance before he flipped forward one last time, landing in front of the young Pharaoh on his knees.

The room was silent for a moment before the entire room burst out clapping. Yugi stood up and backed away into the group of girls that were behind him. They wrapped their arms around him and hugged him. Atem held up a hand and the room fell silent. He titled his head and studied Yugi for a moment. Yugi blushed and stared at the ground as he fiddled with his skirt. Atem stood up and walked over to Yugi.

"I believe this belongs to you," he said as he handed Yugi the scarf back.

"Thank you," Yugi whispered. He grabbed the scarf and hugged it close to him.

Atem turned suddenly, "Seth, I'm leaving you in charge. Yugi and I have to have a talk."

Seth nodded and a smirk made its way onto his lips. He gave Atem a knowing smile, which the Pharaoh returned with one of his own. Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and began to run.

"Come on."

* * *

They need to talk... *Grins*

See ya next chapter!

Jaa!


	3. Best friends or ?

Final chapter! Lemon scene!

**Oh, and Guardian of Knowlage, I told you I was going to delve into that Master idea!**

Enjoy! See ya at the bottom!

* * *

Best friends or?

(A/N: Beware, extreme fluff.)

The two look-a-likes ran through the throne room, eliciting gasps from several of the people in it. Atem laughed as he heard Shimon yelling after them. He heard a giggle escape from Yugi and looked down at him. Yugi looked up at him and Atem lost his breath. There was such happiness and laughter shining in Yugi's eyes. But he forced himself to look away from the smaller one before he tripped. The joy and happiness that Yugi was feeling rubbed off on the serious Pharaoh, and the two laughed as they ran down hallway after hallway, startling servants as they passed. The two ran into Atem's bedroom and continued going, out into his private garden. Atem stopped without warning and Yugi crashed into him. They fell to the ground, and thanks to the momentum, rolled down a small hill. They stopped rolling and Yugi found himself pinned under the Pharaoh. They burst out laughing and didn't stop for quite some time. When they finally calmed down, Atem leaned down and brushed his nose against Yugi's, causing a blush to grace the smaller one's features. The Pharaoh smiled at him and rested his head against Yugi's chest. Yugi wrapped his arms around him and started to stroke the Pharaoh's feather soft hair. He heard him sigh contentedly and he smiled.

"It's been a while since we've done something like this," Atem remarked.

"You mean run laughing out of the throne room, hoping that Shimon doesn't kill us?" Yugi asked as he fought back a laugh.

"Exactly."

The Pharaoh pulled away from Yugi a little to look into his eyes, "Your dance was wonderful, little one."

Yugi blushed even more and smiled up at him, "Thank you. I'm glad you like it."

"I did," Atem said. He studied the smaller boy, "Yugi?"

Yugi stared into crimson eyes that he had come to love so much, "What?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you," Atem said.

He watched as a myriad of emotions crossed Yugi's face before one dominated over all others. Yugi gazed happily up at the Pharaoh before he leaned up to whisper into his ear.

"I already have."

He pulled back and looked into his eyes. Atem's breath caught in his throat for the third time that day as he gazed into amethyst eyes. They were so full of love and trust. He saw Yugi's eyes begin to close and he followed suit as their lips connected in a gentle kiss. Their lips brushed softly before Yugi felt Atem take and nibble at his bottom lip. He gasped and Atem took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the smaller one's mouth. Yugi groaned and wrapped his arms more securely around the taller one's neck. Atem stoked his tongue along the underside of Yugi's teasingly. The younger one almost growled and began a tug-a-war contest with the Pharaoh. Yugi surrendered after a few moments and Atem gladly roamed around his soon-to-be lover's mouth. He pulled back when the need for air grew too great.

"Mmm… you taste like honey, love," he whispered as he pecked Yugi lightly on the lips again.

Yugi blushed and giggled, "And you taste like chocolate, my Pharaoh."

Atem smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly again. He pulled away and stood up, pulling Yugi up with him.

"Come."

**LEMON! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

He led Yugi through the garden to his room. Once they were inside he drew the little one into his arms and kissed him more passionately this time. By the time the kiss ended, Yugi was light head and panting as he leaned heavily against the Pharaoh. Atem pressed several kisses to Yugi's hair. He slipped a finger under his chin and stared into his eyes.

"Yugi, I want to make love to you," he said, "May I?"

Yugi blushed brightly and nodded, "Yes."

Atem drew him into another passionate kiss as he let his hands roam over the smaller one's body. Yugi moaned into the kiss when Atem ran a hand over his butt. He pressed himself closer to the Pharaoh, earning a low growl from him when their erections brushed. Atem pushed him gently back onto the bed. Yugi quickly slid up to the top and watched in excitement as Atem crawled sexily up to him. He pulled him into another kiss as they began to undress each other. Yugi undid the dark purple cape that hung around the Pharaoh's neck and tossed it to the floor. Atem's crown, choker and shirt all fell next to it, along with Yugi's own crown and choker. Atem pulled his own earrings off and let them fall to the floor. He slid down Yugi's body and gently grasped a foot in his hand.

"As much as I love you all dressed up for me," he said as he fingered one of the ankle bracelets, "These have to go. How did you get these on anyways?"

Yugi laughed and pointed his feet, allowing the Pharaoh to slip them off. They joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. He gasped and felt himself harden when Atem started to kiss and lick his way up his leg. Atem stopped at his thigh and left a lingering kiss to the skin right next to the smaller one's erection. He smirked down at him and grabbed Yugi's hand.

"These too," he said as he removed the bracelets from around his wrists. He proceeded to kiss up Yugi's arm, tracing his vein. He felt Yugi shudder underneath him and smirked into his kisses. Yugi couldn't take it anymore and pulled on his hair and into a heated kiss. In one swift motion, and not even breaking the kiss, Atem had pulled Yugi's skirt off of him and threw it to the floor. He pulled back and let his gaze travel the length of Yugi's body.

"Beautiful," he murmured, and relished in the blush that wrapped its way onto Yugi's face.

"I…" Yugi murmured.

"Yes, little one?" the Pharaoh asked.

"I want to see you too," Yugi whispered as he tugged on Atem's skirt.

Atem chuckled and sat back long enough to pull it off and toss it somewhere across the room. He crawled forward and smirked down at him as Yugi gazed at him.

"Gorgeous," Yugi whispered.

Atem leaned down and pressed their bodies together as he gave him a deep kiss.

"Glad you think so."

Yugi hissed slightly at the feel of their bodies together. He ground himself into the Pharaoh, causing him to hiss as well. For a few moments, they continued to grind into each other before Atem pulled back and slid down his body. He shot a look up at Yugi through his eyelashes and closed his mouth around the smaller one's erection. Yugi screamed and violently threw his head from side to side. He gripped the blankets beneath them so hard that his knuckles went white. He panted and moaned as Atem continued to suck and nip at his erection. Atem looked up at him through half lidded eyes and growled at the sight before him, causing Yugi to scream again. Yugi continued to thrash his head from side to side as Atem started to suck faster. He let out a blood curling scream as Atem deep throated him.

"So… close… please…" he panted.

Atem smirked wickedly and pulled away. Yugi groaned and stared down at him. He shivered at the look in Atem's eyes.

"Please, what?" Atem asked.

A mischievous look came into Yugi's eyes and he replied breathlessly, "Please _master_."

Atem's eyes widened and he growled as he attacked Yugi's member with relish. He nipped and sucked harder than before, now wanting to taste the little one underneath him. Yugi was moaning and screaming constantly now. Atem sucked hard one last time, and with a loud cry of the Pharaoh's name, Yugi released in his mouth. Atem swallowed it all and pulled back, letting Yugi's erection slip from his mouth with a silent pop. He leaned up and kissed Yugi deeply.

"Please, master, I want to feel you inside me," Yugi begged.

Atem groaned and felt himself harden even more. He reached over to the stand and pulled a jar of lotion onto the bed. He dipped his fingers in it and thoroughly coated them in the slimy liquid. He leaned down and kissed Yugi as he pushed one finger into him. Yugi moaned at the feeling and squirmed a little. Atem stroked the inside of him for a few moments before he slid another finger into him. Yugi yelped and closed his eyes tightly. Atem nipped at his neck and sucked on his earlobe in an attempt to distract him. It worked and slowly Yugi relaxed. Atem silently apologized and scissored his fingers, causing Yugi to inhale sharply. The pain slowly decreased and soon Yugi was moaning as Atem pushed his fingers in and out. He slipped another one in and Yugi yelped again, but it didn't take as long to get used to it. Atem splayed all three fingers and kissed Yugi hard. Yugi cried into the kiss and gripped Atem's biceps tightly, causing the Pharaoh to hiss. He thrusted his fingers in and out of Yugi and soon the little one was pushing back against his fingers. He brushed up against a little bundle of nerves inside of Yugi, which made him cry out and arch in pleasure. Atem smirked and continued to press against that spot for a few moments. He removed his fingers and slipped them back into the jar to scoop up more of the lotion so he could prepare himself. Yugi whimpered at the loss, but got quickly absorbed in watching the Pharaoh cover his erection with the lotion. Atem moaned and fought to stop himself. He placed his hands on either side of Yugi's head and stared down at him.

"Are you ready?" he whispered.

Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms and legs around the Pharaoh, "Take me."

Atem groaned and started to enter the smaller one. He hissed in pleasure as he slid fully into him. He panted as he paused to wait for Yugi to adjust. Yugi had squeezed his eyes shut and a few tears escaped them. Atem leaned down and licked them away. The pain ebbed away and Yugi thrusted his hips up slightly. Atem hissed again and pulled out of Yugi slightly and then thrusted back into him. He started out slowly and gently, so as to not hurt Yugi. Yugi wrapped his arms more around Atem's broad shoulders and moaned in pleasure. Atem felt so good, but he wanted more. He started to thrust his hips up, which made Atem enter him even more. Atem got the silent message and started to thrust into him faster. Yugi moaned and pulled Atem into another kiss. Their tongues dueled in a frenzied passion as Atem thrusted into Yugi harder. All of a sudden, Yugi tore away and gave a loud scream as he arched up into Atem. He clawed at Atem's back as he pleaded with him.

"Please… master… there… again… harder…" he moaned.

Atem attacked Yugi's neck as he thrusted into that same spot over and over again. Screams fell from Yugi's lips continuously as white flashed behind his closed eyes. Atem felt his release coming and reached down to stroke Yugi's member in time with his erratic thrusts. With a harsh cry of each other's names, they came together. Atem collapsed onto Yugi and the two panted as they came down from their orgasms. Soon, enough of Atem's strength came back for him to pull out of Yugi and sink down onto the bed beside him. He pulled the smaller one into his arms and peppered him with kisses. Yugi giggled and snuggled down into Atem's embrace. The two kissed one last time before sleep claimed them for the night.

**END OF LEMON! :(**

Sunlight filtered through the open balcony. It crept along the floor and up onto the bed, making itself known to the two inhabitants still sleeping on it. Atem buried his face into Yugi's hair in an attempt to escape the intruding sun. He felt Yugi stir in his arms and he pulled back to look into sleep filled amethysts. He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to Yugi's lips. When they broke apart, Yugi smiled up at him.

"Good morning, my Pharaoh," he said.

"Good morning, love," Atem replied, "How do you feel?"

Yugi twisted slightly, but felt no pain, "I feel fine."

"I have to get dressed, little one," Atem said reluctantly. The two shared another kiss before he got up and proceeded to get dressed. Yugi watched with hungry eyes as his lover adorned the many clothes that signaled that he was Pharaoh.

"I'll be back before breakfast, okay," Atem asked.

Yugi nodded and Atem walked over to the door. Before he had a chance to open it, Yugi stopped him.

"You know, Pharaoh," he said, "If you manage to make it through the day without too many complaints…"

"Yes?" Atem asked as he turned around and gazed at his little one.

A not-so-innocent look came over Yugi's face.

"I'll give you a _private_ dance tonight."

* * *

*Grins evilly* Yes, I'm leaving it off right there.

Review!

Jaa!


End file.
